Arriving in the year 2805/The toys meet WALL-E
This is how arriving in the year 2805 and the toys meet WALL-E goes in The Toy Story Gang Meet WALL-E. see the Earth which is completely covered in highly stack piles of trash. We then cut to down on the ground where a portal opens. The toys exit the portal and look around Buzz Lightyear: Whoa. Look at this place. Woody: What's with all the trash? Hamm: My guess is the more pollution the less people, which eventually led to this. Mr. Potato Head: All this trash makes the place look like a dump. suddenly hears music Buzz Lightyear: Where's that music coming from? sees a shadow approaching from behind a building Buzz Lightyear: Everyone take cover! toys hide. The shadow reveals to be a robot named WALL-E who passes right by the toys without even noticing them Buzz Lightyear: Wait, that's not a human. Rex: Well, what is it, then? Bo Peep: It's a robot. Slinky: A robot? Woody: Yeah, a machine that can do the things humans can't do. Hamm: What's that? Buzz Lightyear: I don't know. Stay here, I'll go ask him his name. goes over to WALL-E Buzz Lightyear: Hey, uh, excuse me? turns to him Buzz Lightyear: waves Hi there. approaches him Buzz Lightyear: I hope you don't mind me asking this but what happened here? stares at him and uses a hand to pick him up sees what has happened here Buzz Lightyear: Wow. Who knew all this trash would lead to humans having to leave. puts him down Buzz Lightyear: Well, since there's too much for you to do alone, why don't we help you? nods his head Buzz Lightyear: his head Oh, I almost forgot introductions. Where are my manners? I am Buzz Lightyear. We come in peace. WALL-E: WALL-E. Buzz Lightyear: WALL-E? Your name is WALL-E? nods his head Buzz Lightyear: It's nice to meet you, WALL-E. the other toys It's okay, guys. He's cool. You can come out now. toys come out of hiding join Buzz and WALL-E Woody: Hi, little guy. looks curiously at Buzz's variety of buttons Buzz Lightyear: Let me show you, WALL-E. pushes one of his buttons Buzz's voice box: There's a secret mission in uncharted space. Let's go! looks amazed then takes a hubcap out of one of the cubes before looking at the sun and turning off the music gets a BnL waste bin and the toys get in pet cockroach gets on and they set off pass several Buy N Large product stations Slinky: Let's hope it doesn't take us nowhere. pass through the Transit Downtown Terminal where holographic adverts start popping up as they pass Ad Announcer: Too much garbage in your face? There's plenty of space out in Space. BnL star liners leaving each day. We'll clean up the mess while you're away. they pass under an ad, it pops up Ad Announcer: The jewel of the BnL fleet, the Axiom. Spend your five year cruise in style. Waited on twenty-four hours a day by our fully automated crew. While your captain and autopilot chart a course for non-stop entertainment, fine dining and with our all-access hover chairs, even Grandma can join the fun. There's no need to walk. The Axiom, putting the star in Executive Star Liner. cuts to BnL CEO Shelby Forthright Shelby Forthright: Because at BnL, space is the final funtier. waves goodbye as the Axiom takes off and the AD disappears then see WALL-E and the toys approaching WALL-E's home, a trailer on wheels Slinky: This is where you live? nods and pulls a lever which lowers the ramp like down Rex: Whoa. Hamm: Really cool. enters the trailer and the toys get out of the bin on his back. WALL-E then turns on the lights whilst humming to himself, and puts his tracks on a rack before trundling further into the trailer. He then flips the switch on a toaster and a tape comes out. He puts it in an old tape player and the film Hello, Dolly! comes up on a small I-Pod screen. WALL-E extends a TV screen to make the image bigger then takes the hubcap from earlier out of his chest and uses it like a hat before putting it on a shelf. He then opens his waste big and takes out a spork and a rubix cube. He places them on their respective shelves before taking a lighter out of the bin. He presses a button and the racks revolve until they stop at one where WALL-E has stored several other lighters. He slots it into position then trundles off to do something else, but is distracted by the couple on the screen toys stop what they're doing and look at him watches the couple on the screen holding hands as they sing. He presses his record button and clasps his own hands together. The toy suddenly realize what this means Jessie: He's... lonely. looks down at his hands WALL-E and the toys step outside. WALL-E cleans out his bin and then looks up at the night sky looks around Hamm: Yep. I knew it was the trash. presses his play button Music on radio: And that is all~ That love's about~ then, WALL-E's alarm goes off Buzz Lightyear: What's going on? sees WALL-E's alarm Rex: His alarm's going off. sees a sand storm coming Woody: Sand storm! Mr. Potato Head: What?! Buzz Lightyear: Close the door! finishes cleaning out his bin and he and the toys hurry inside. WALL-E is about to shut the door when he notices Hal, his cockroach, is still outside and calls him inside with a whistle. Hal quickly scurries inside and WALL-E shuts the door unwraps a biscuit for Hal and he gets in then makes makeshift beds for the toys, who get into them and fall asleep before WALL-E boxes himself up and reverses into his sleeping spot Hamm: Strange. Buzz Lightyear: Guess that's how he always sleeps. toys fall back to sleep